User blog:The Golden Moustache/Ronic
(Don't take these types of my OCs too seriously,please,also you're free to use him,just leave me a message on my wall so i know who he is fighting) Ronic is kinda a sonic recolor OC from the universe of Golden Moustache,it is a clone of the famous hero Sonic the hedgehog created by Golden who was doing stuff,the clone was twisted in appearance,and had a weird personality,along with sometimes being aggressive,he was befriended by Golden but soon became aggressive and thus kicked out of the house of the OCs,thinking he was the real Sonic,he gave himself the name "Ronic" and started exploring the world,attempting to do some heroic acts but at the same time switching allignments pretty quick,sometimes being villainous,he also is a friend of Red Stickman (Skyblazero's OC). Appearance He is a dark blue colored Sonic with black gloves,white shoes,and has buck teeth and weird looking big pupils. Powers and abilities Super strenght (Can keep up with Golden in strenght and sometimes overpower him,can rip apart robots with ease and destroy steel with ease,can also hurt Golden brutally) Super speed (Is a sonic clone,duh,also runs all around the world,dimensions,black holes,and can speedblitz Golden and his OCs at certain times,also can destroy large mountains with pure ease,and run planet to planet) Superior to Dark Mario in every way (Beat him up horribly pummeling him brutally.) Can spindash through the moon and sun,and can spindash through a whole planet,such as when he destroyed a planet Clyde had conquered,making it explode,and he tanked the explosion without flinching. Flight Can travel through dimensions and travel through time. Can regenerate from virtually anything thrown at him,giving him a pretty tough durability and regeneration. When angry he doesn't hold back and attempts to destroy everything near him,although he keeps his intelligence. (weird that a guy like him has intelligence right?) Intelligence: Has outsmarted Batman level people and lex luthor level people,proving himself to be smarter than he seems. Can rip apart a timeline and universe with his bare hands. Has his own version of the Chaos Emeralds,that are dark blue,can use Chaos Control techniques,they are called Rhaos Emeralds. Scales to Golden. Destroyed various timelines during a time traveling fight between him and Golden,along with punching through dimensions there. Can outrun 50 black holes. Precognition Beat up Golden to the point he was almost knocked out. Durability (Tanked a black hole in his face without flinching,various meteors flying at him,mountains thrown at him,large buildings falling on him,kamehamehas,and an universe busting explosion,along with tanking hits from Super Plumber in base form,even managing to keep up for a bit before getting beaten.) Bloodlusted if he gets mad. All of Sonic's hax and stats due to being a clone of Sonic. Immune to Hakai Has his own wisps which he can use to transform,he calls them "Risps" Fatehax (Can automatically teleport away from attacks and hax that should kill him and the fatehax can save his life.) Immune to time manipulation. With Red Stickman (Skyblazero's OC) he beat a giant capable of ripping planets in half. Immunity to power nullification. Rhaos Emeralds can only be used by Ronic,and they are teleported back to him if they're stolen. Scales to Red Stickman. Form Super Ronic: Has super strenght rivaling Ultra Instinct Golden and Super Plumber,and destroyed various dimensions and universes while fighting him with his strenght,is 1000x stronger in super form. Is invulnerable to virtually any damage,tanked various dimensions exploding in his face and many universes exploding in his face when fighting Golden,and tanked various multi-universal attacks to his face. Is 1000x faster than base form,capable of traveling through various dimensions,to even the big bang,and speedblitz Ultra Instinct Golden. Can erase someone from existence with a thought,can distort reality and rip it apart creating 100x MFTL+ black holes and send someone between dimensions incapacitating them,and can punch someone so hard they get shattered like glass due to being broken apart from reality. Fought with Ultra Clyde and tied with him,scaling to him in stats. Can blow up voids between dimensions simply by running into them,sucking dimensions in crushing them. Has a forcefield invulnerable to virtually any brute force,energy attacks,and phasing,and the forcefield can cause 1000x damage to the one who is hit by it. Teleportation Laser beams from his eyes,along with superbreath and he can see through solid things. (Reason although it's stupid is because Ronic saw comic books,including Superman,becoming a fan of Superman he trained to develop his form and make it a bit similiar to Superman.) Has knowledge of timelines in general,including his opponent,so he can go ahead and destroy a timeline to make the opponent cease to exist. High tier reality warping,can shape planets,reality,and worlds,along with stars in his image,in fact he toyed around with them for his own amusement,and can turn someone's body into a brick if he wants to. Immune to durability negation hax / weapons. Endless stamina. Keeps all of his abilities and powers in base form. Can shoot kamehamehas and create portals to shoot them from. If angered in this form,he will spam his powers. Scales to Super Red Stickman. Appearance: A red colored Ronic in a super form like state,with red eyes. Weaknesses While he is intelligent,he can be arrogant and cocky. Has a short temper,while it might cause you trouble,it can also possibly give you an advantage. Special hax can remove his precognition,along with having his own kryptonite as Super Ronic which are red laser beams which are fast enough to keep up with him,although he can dodge them for a bit,and if they hit him,they drain him all of his energy. 10 minutes time limit on Super Ronic. While he has completely mastered his reality warping unlike Ultra Clyde,other high tier reality warping and resistances to it can counter his reality warping. Kind of mentally unstable and odd. Can be incapacitated and trapped / BFR'ed Couldn't destroy all dimensions,he was kicked out and even beaten by some of the dimensions' rulers. Is EXTREMELY weakened after his super form runs out. A bit arrogant and cocky. Personality Isn't exactly evil or good,but can be aggressive at certain times,but can also be goofy and silly,and be happy,has a short temper,and is a bit arrogant and cocky,speaks in a weird voice,and has half bad grammar. Equipment Rhaos Emeralds Risps Category:Blog posts